User talk:Horns Teh Klown
You just earned your PROSPECT rocker! Category:Pages Needing Attention Welcome Category:Template (Header) Church Meetings Hey man welcome to SAMCROpedia. The concept sounds cool. You mean all the dialogue within the meetings? One thing I've been wanting to do for awhile was to add transcripts of every episode, kinda like I've been doing for the True Blood wiki. That would incorporate all of the church meeting dialogue. You wanna help with the transcripts? I can provide them all, I'd just have to format them. We definitely need to incorporate all meeting votes to episode pages. I'm liking everything you're saying. Let me know what all you wanna help do. 02:05, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :I've checked out several of your contributions over on the Burn Notice wiki. Interesting stuff. I'll be sure to check out more of your work. What you're doing is great but I don't know about the parenthesizing the names. I've always thought it looks more visually aesthetic just including the name (as a link), a colon and a space, followed by the quote. I usually only put emotions or actions in parenthesis. Check out one of the transcripts I added on the True Blood wiki: https://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Strange_Love/Transcript for a better idea of what I would like to achieve. Other than that, yes, that website's perfect. Usually I just copy and paste and then do a whole lot of formatting to make it look like the transcript I linked above. You don't have to do all that... church meeting content is fine. I can do the rest eventually. All of the vote info from all SAMCRO meetings can be found here: SAMCRO#Votes. Thanks for helping out! 01:13, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for changing the dialogue. It looks great! I've noticed most of the pages have quotations in a bold font, with no link to the character's page. So I'm gonna ponder which way I like better. I may end up just going back and bolding all the names. I don't know yet. Don't worry about the transcripts - it's no biggie - at least nothing to fret over. I haven't had a chance to check out your page yet but I will. Been so busy. Everything you're doing is pretty good stuff, though. I'm impressed. The "prospect" thing was more or less part of my grandiose idea of turning the wiki into a truly unified place. If you've read all of my blog posts (and most of the stuff on my page) you'll see that I really want to make this a consistent, uniform encyclopedia. When I arrived, each and every header was mismatched and kind of disorganized. One of the first things I did was eliminate the boring "Welcome to SAMCROpedia" template and replace it with a template which possessed a style I wished to replicate throughout the rest of the site header templates. I thought the "prospect" thing would be an interesting way to welcome users to the wiki and make them feel like they were part of a home/group/club. In that vein I needed a way to differentiate between site admins. I created a matching admin template but referred to the admins as "full patch", essentially indicating that they have a little more responsibility within the wiki's ranks. I've been thinking about "President", "V. President", etc. templates but I haven't decided yet. Lots of good things are still to come, however, especially with Mayans MC fixing to debut. Hopefully everything will run smoothly and efficiently! On other wikis, I've had to deal with some pretty intense spammers and vandals throughout the years, and that is never fun! Thanks again for all the good work! 02:56, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Glitches Don't worry about it. Those small things are added via Visual Editor. It's nothing you've done. 01:13, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Deaths Unfortunately all videos that appear at the top of almost all pages are placed there by Wikia as part of their campaign to increase user interaction. That means there's no way to remove them. I can see if there's a way I can remove it via CSS. And you're not bugging me. That's why I'm here. If you have any questions always feel free to ask me! 03:47, July 18, 2018 (UTC) List of Deaths & The Unknown Woman Hey Taylor, sorry for the late reply. I've been giving it a lot of thought about the List of Deaths page and I could have seen it working on one page, separated by headers, but I also could have seen it becoming an exhaustible resource as the Mayans could wind up with a death count that either matches or succeeds SOA's. So I created a page for them (List of Deaths (Mayans MC)) and updated the main page (List of Deaths) to reflect the change. As for the unknown woman I'm gonna have to do some checking. Anyway, good work! You ready to ride with the Mayans? 03:46, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism Thanks for reverting that recent vandalism. When I had checked the differences via RecentChanges it appeared that he had posted it and then removed it. I never saw the third entry where he added it back. That's why when I edited the page I didn't undo it myself! I would have noticed it sooner or later but I'm glad you were keeping an eye out! Thanks again. 18:38, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Mistakes I haven't noticed any mistakes! You've been doing an incredible job. Don't fret. I usually only change minor things for visual aesthetics to match every other page. You're doing a great job. On talk pages though, remember to "sign" your posts by pressing the tilde key (~) four times. Like I said, don't fret because you're doing a great job. We'll worry about minor formatting errors as they come about but usually little things are added via Visual Editor. Usually it's nothing you've done. Thanks for being a part of the only Sons of Anarchy and Mayans MC encyclopedia online. Your contributions have definitely been an asset! Thanks again! 00:20, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Salutations Damn man thanks! You know out of all my years on various wikis, you're the first person to ever come on and wish me a happy birthday. I just noticed I missed yours last month. Happy belated birthday to you too, homeboy! 01:54, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Thought Hey brother hope all's good. Ready for the Mayans tonight? I was a little disappointed to see you missed a day, after having achieved your 30 day award. There's a lot of pages and I'm sure you could have found something to change. That sucks. Hey look man you've been doing a really good job around here and with the Mayans coming out the place is probably going to turn into a madhouse for awhile. Not saying I can't handle it, cause I could, and I'll be around to keep an eye on the vandals, spammers, and of course to make sure the content is robust as possible. But check it out... you've definitely got the right idea and you definitely seem to really care about making this place the most definitely and comprehensive resource guide possible, so how would you like to become an admin? Do you have any experience? If not, I can give you pointers on how to pick out vandals versus confused editors. I can help show you the ropes if you need be. You don't even have to accept the position if you don't want, I'm just asking if you're willing to stick around and give us a hand? Thanks. 22:46, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayans MC/Adminship Man I am extremely sorry to hear about your father. I can't imagine what you're going through. You didn't miss much the other night. I stayed in chat for hours but nobody popped up. Got a lot going on right now but I promise I'll fill you in more tomorrow. Thanks. 06:14, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry about yesterday man, I've just had a lot going on. Ugh. Yeah, you didn't much the other night and I really am sorry to hear about your dad. I couldn't imagine losing mine. Give me til tomorrow and I'll go ahead and put you on a probationary period to see how you do. In the meantime, read this guide by Wikia: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide - it'll fill you in on what's expected of you, and of the basics of being an admin. Make sure you keep an eye on , that'll give you a complete list of every single edit that's done on the wiki. That said, you can view differences between revisions from that page and see exactly what was changed at any given time. Good job on the technicality of the spelling of "kutte". When I first saw the revisions I know he changed that and a few other items later on (which were legitimate edits) so I figured I'd jump on later (after 8pm ET - that's when the "new day" starts on here and you get credit towards the "days on the wiki" award) and change just the spelling of cut back to kutte but noticed you had already done that. I was worried you undid the legitimate edits but when I checked you had only reverted the kutte revision. So good job. I'll be back on later. Talk to you soon. 00:40, September 8, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Hey don't even worry about the colons... I'd got them on my next swipe. Great edits. Sorry I've been slack, I've just been incredibly busy trying to get various projects knocked out. Did you get a chance to read though that page on adminship? You're doing a great job, by the way. I'll start your admin training tomorrow, I promise... just been super busy! Talk to you tomorrow! 02:56, September 10, 2018 (UTC) Adminship Okay, Taylor, I've add you in for a 30-day probational period that I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors. You have shown a tremendous love for the wiki, have adapted well to methodology used, revert spam and vandalism, and are a great editor. Welcome aboard! I've changed all your user colors via CSS and added your name to the list of admins. Sorry about yesterday, I'm in North Carolina, straight in the oncoming path of that hurricane, and the power here's been iffy at best. I just worry about the computer whenever it does that... one day it took forever to turn back on! Scared the crap out of me. Anyway, it's great to have you here! 01:52, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Good Edits Thanks for all the good work you're doing. The hurricane left me without power for almost a week and we had to make the tough decision to euthanize our wiener dog, who was like a sister to me, today, so my life's been like a roller coaster. Thanks for holding down the fort during my unpreventable absence. 02:51, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Desmond Harnigan Is Harnigan listed in the DVD credits? I know that's it spelled on IMDb, which is why I'm asking. I was changing links from Harnigan to Hurligan when I decided to look it up and noticed that IMDb credits him as "Harnigan" instead. Any thoughts? 23:20, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. I hadn't had a chance to check it yet. And thanks for the thanks! Although 4,500 isn't too good ... and that's only on articles. I have a little over 5,000 altogether but I have almost 15,000 edits over on the True Blood wiki! https://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adamantoise One of these days I'll have the same number here! 02:09, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Felipe Reyes I saw the edit earlier and your post on homeboy's wall - honestly I haven't found anything yet to support the fact that he isn't named Felipe. There was, however, a scene where his identity is being questioned... his name didn't exist until the ’80s, he took his social security number off a dead woman, and he may have been involved with some kind of militia or cartel down in Mexico before crossing the border. This is most certainly what BGMaxie is referring to. I will allude to it in a rewrite of the passage. Thanks! 05:16, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :No preview... everything airs earlier on the east coast, lol. I was just so distracted, I guess, that I missed his real name. Here, it came on on Tuesday at 10, an episode of that new "Mr. In Between" (which I'm not interested in) came on afterwards, and then the episode aired again after that. Yesterday, I had actually just finished watching the episode again when I noticed you wrote. It played followed by American Horror Story: Apocalypse. Didn't stay up to see if it aired again after that but I assume it did. Hate you had to wait to see it! Don't remember a list of deaths page on the TB wiki... I've been through only about 80% of all the pages during my encyclopedic swipe (I've been through 100% of the pages here). I know there's a Timeline page which includes death dates but it's in serious need of an overhaul! The Lucifer deaths list sounds cool. Which last episode? It ended abruptly, we all petitioned for a return, and two more episode (more like standalone episodes) were released. I kept pushing for the show to return but I don't know if it did or not. It had so much potential! Yeah I could help you. If you understand html table structure you're more or less doing the same thing but with wiki markup instead of html. https://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adamantoise/Sandbox contains all of the infoboxes I made for the TB wiki. The page https://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adamantoise/Sandbox/Infobox contains a side by side comparison of the first infoboxes next to another set I designed which I wound up scraping at the time. I was working on a similar set here but was playing with the colors... I feel like something's missing. All I know is I really, really want to redesign all of the infoboxes here, I'm just not sure what style I'm going for. I want to differentiate between SOA and the Mayans (and the two other "chapters", assuming they get made) but I'm not sure what direction I want to go in. https://sonsofanarchy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adamantoise/Sandbox contains the current infobox here and one that I designed based on the one from TB. I just think it needs a lot more of something that I'm just not sure what of at the moment. Yeah, just let me know what kind of help you need relating to the template and I'll help you out as best I can! 02:54, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Lucifer List of Deaths template Okay, I so I create a List of Deaths page on the Lucifer wiki for you and was going to send you a link on your Message Wall but you're not showing up as being a member there. 02:50, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Chat Sorry I missed you in chat! I usually keep it open throughout the entire episode, and then usually for an hour or so after (during the encore showing), but nobody has ever come. When I went to check the window it said you came in but left. Hated the one time someone actually came into the chatroom I wasn't there to say hey. Sorry! Talk to you later bro. Hope all is well. 04:21, October 3, 2018 (UTC)